codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Code Lyoko DVDs
Code Lyoko has been released on DVD several times. This page is a List of Code Lyoko DVDs. Funimation released several Code Lyoko DVD sets for the English market. These were in installments, culminating in a release of the first season. Basic DVDs In 2011, Moonscoop released the first 4 seasons on DVD, for the English market. Season 1 was released on November 30th, 2011. Season 2 was released on December 5th. Season 3 was released on December 12th, and Season 4 was released on December 11th. A compilation set of the first 4 seasons was released on December 19th. These DVDs had no extra features. Cl season 1.jpg Cl season 2.jpg Cl season 4.jpg Cl season 3.png Cl box.jpg French Market Seasonal DVDs Universal Packages Like how Funimation released DVD sets of 4 episodes for the English market, Universal Studios released similar packages for the French market. These aren't as well known as their English counterpart, so information is limited. Sauras - Tu Grader Un Secret? "Sauras - Tu Grader Un Secret?", aka "Can You Keep A Secret?" was the first French Code Lyoko DVD. Its special features include profiles of the Lyoko Warriors, a clip from "False Start", a virtual tour of Kadic Academy, and a virtual tour of the Desert Sector. Episodes: * "Teddygozilla" * "Holiday in the Fog" * "Big Bug" * "End of Take" College Kadic : Danger Imediat College Kadic : Danger Imediat, literally "Kadic School: Immediate Danger" was the second Code Lyoko DVD for the French market. Its special features include profiles of the Lyoko Warriors, the Holomap, a satellite view of Kadic, a trailer for Season 2, and a karaoke version of the French version of School is Out. Episodes: * "Satellite" * "Claustrophobia" * "Zero Gravity Zone" * "Log Book" The Complete First Season The Complete First Season was released on September 12th 2006 by Funimation for the English market. In order to fit the content on 3 DVDs, the episodes were out of order, for better compression. Following the release of this DVD box, Moonscoop announced Season 2. Box Teaser "TOTAL DEVASTATION IS APPROACHING EARTH AND THE PARALLEL UNIVERSE OF LYOKO. X.A.N.A., a powerfully destructive virus from the virtual realm has infected our planet's Super Computer. The existence of both worlds now rests in the hands of four kids who are students on earth and supernatural heroes in Lyoko. With the mysterious Aelita as their only guide, they must overcome swarms of monsters, sinister deceptions and impossible odds to restore prosperity. Hang on for a 26-EPISODE thrill ride and a never-before-seen final battle that will determine the ultimate fate of Lyoko and Earth!" Disc 1 (Odd Disc) *''Zero Gravity Zone'' *''Big Bug'' *''Holiday in the Fog'' *''Claustrophobia'' *''Teddygozilla'' *''Seeing Is Believing'' *''End of Take'' *''Killer Music'' *''Plagued'' Disc 2 (Ulrich Disc) *''Image Problem'' *''Ghost Channel'' *''Swarming Attack'' *''Log Book'' *''The Robots'' *''Routine'' *''Frontier'' *''Rock Bottom?'' *''The Girl of the Dreams'' Disc 3 (Yumi Disc) *''Laughing Fit'' *''Amnesia'' *''Satellite'' *''The Trap'' *''Cruel Dilemma'' *''Code: Earth'' *''False Start'' *''Just in Time'' *''Extra: Sector 5 Presentation'' (Demonstration in the form of a trailer including several scenes from Sector 5 that includes the names of parts of the sector.) *''Extra: Profiles'' (Series of short sequences that show the weapons, powers, and skills of the Lyoko Warriors, Sissi, Herb and Nicholas, and XANA's monsters.) *''Extra: Holomap'' (Shows a map of the towers from the sector of your choice. You can get info on any one that was activated in Season 1) *''Extra: Season 2'' (You can see sequences involving any of the three vehicles in action. You can also see the Season 2 opening and several other scenes.) *''Extra: Trailers'' (Still advertisements for Lyoko toys and trailers for three DVDs that are not Lyoko related.) Funimation Packages Music, Movies, and Mayhem Music, Movies, and Mayhem was the second DVD release, also a Funimation release. It was released on December 20th, 2005. It had a map of every Tower activated on the DVD's episodes. It contained profiles of Sissi, Nicholas Poliakoff, Herb, Kiwi, and Jim. It also had a karaoke version of the English version of A World Without Danger and a preview of X.A.N.A. Possessed. It contained the following episodes: * Seeing Is Believing * End of Take * Plagued * Killer Music X.A.N.A. Possessed X.A.N.A. Possessed was the third DVD release, also by Funimation. It was released on March 14, 2006. It was also a compilation of random season 1 episodes. Its special features are a recreation of the Holomap, a preview of Carthage, and profiles of the Monsters. Episodes: *''Log Book'' *''Image Problem'' *''Swarming Attack'' *''The Robots'' *''Ghost Channel'' Category:DVD sets